


And I Love Him

by ladychocoberry



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladychocoberry/pseuds/ladychocoberry
Summary: Prompto and his S/O spend a day off together





	And I Love Him

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anon’s request and “And I Love Her” by Kurt Cobain.

The sun shined brightly behind the sheer white curtains. It’s ray of light caused the birds to sing sweetly behind closed windows. Yet it did not disturb your peaceful slumber. Little did you know, your sleeping form attracted the attention of someone else.

_Click!_

The noise have made you move slightly, but you continue to ignore it in hopes you can return back to sleep.

_Click!_

You began to open your eyes and watched as Prompto began adjusting his lens right in front of your face.

“Prompto? What are you doing? you asked while you were rubbing your eyes.

“Sorry, you looked so cute while you’re sleeping! I couldn’t resist taking a picture.”

“At least warn me next time, I look like a mess right now.”

“You? Not a chance! You always look cute.”

“Thanks, honey. Since I’m already awake, I’m going to the bathroom and make some breakfast.”

“Way ahead of you, I already have breakfast ready.”

“Aww thanks, well in that case I’m going to go brush my teeth then.”

You got up from your bed and made your way to the bathroom. You began brushing your teeth until you heard a couple of clicking noises from the back. When you turned around Prompto used this moment to take a selfie.

“Gotcha! I call this one ‘Morning rituals with my Sunflower’ what do you think?”

“I’d say get the hell out of here so I can look decent before you take anymore pictures.”

“Got it!”

He left the bathroom as you continued to do your morning ritual. When you went to the living room, Prompto had breakfast ready for you onto the coffee table.

“I’d figured we can have breakfast on the couch,” He said this while avoiding looking at you with red tint on his cheeks. It was sweet knowing he can sometimes behave like the two of you have recently started dating.

You kissed him in the cheek which forced him to turn to you.

“Thanks handsome!”

“Uh…it’s nothing.”

The two of you sat on the couch together, with your legs resting on top of his lap as you munch onto your breakfast.

“This is delicious by the way, I don’t see why people think you can’t be a decent cook.”

He shrugged his shoulders, “They weren’t around when I was helping out Iggy with the cooking.”

You began to pout, “Figures as much, but hey we should have a pot luck day with everyone sometime. That way you can show off your mad cooking skills.”

Prompto began to laugh, “I wouldn’t mind seeing Gladio’s when he figures out I can make one mean Crème brûlée.”

“Or ramen that can put his cup noodles to shame.”

You giggled until the you heard the sounds of clicking coming from Prompto.

“What are you doing?”

“Juuust taking pictures of my sunshine babe.”

“Let’s have some together then.”

You rested onto his chest as you grabbed his camera. You took some pictures of the two of you giggling. You then gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek and him licking your cheek in return.

“Prompto that’s gross,” you tried your best to hide your amusement, but Prompto noticed it right away.

“Oh c'mon, I’m kissing you the way animals do it.”

“Well you certainly behave like one in the bedroom.”

Prompto’s cheeks grew red and avoided looking at you in the eye.

“So do you,” he muttered.

“Come on, let’s take more pictures!”

You did various poses for Prompto and him to you in return. He was very photogenic for someone who prefers to stay behind the camera.

After moments of posing for one another, Prompto began to look the pictures from his camera.

“These are great, babe! You’re a natural!”

“Same to you as well, Mr. Supermodel.”

“I want to try out a couple of more poses, but I can’t think of any.”

You started to think of ideas until you spotted an item from across the room.

“I know.”

You went over to the corner of the room to pick up Promto’s guitar. It was gift from you for his birthday when he recalled how he always wanted to play the guitar when he was child. You knew Prompto had difficulty talking about his childhood. Whenever he mentioned about his past, you made certain to pay close attention. This is so you can somehow change those feelings into something positive.

When you gave him the guitar, he could not contain his excitement. He began grinning and jumping around like an excited child. He had thanked you immensely for that.

He had since became a casual guitar player but he always preferred for you to play it for him. He believed you can play it better than him no matter how much he practice.

“Prompto, I hope you listen to this well. Because I mean every single thing for what I’m about to say.”

Prompto began to nod as you began to strum the guitar strings to a soft rhythm.

_He gives me everything_   
_And tenderly_   
_The kiss my lover brings_   
_He brings to me_   
_And I love him_

You began to recall the times when Prompto wasn’t so sure of himself. How he wished he could have been stronger, smarter, or even handsome. He wanted to prove his self-worth to both himself and to you. You would always reminded him how much you loved him and the fire underneath. It wasn’t easy nor was it simple, but slowly he began to believe you. Once he finally accepted your truths, he had forgotten what it was like to feel unloved.

_Bright are the stars that shine_   
_Dark is the sky_   
_I know this love of mine_   
_Will never die_   
_And I love him_

When the dawn finally came, it took Prompto a while to return part of himself back. He had suffered a lot during the journey with his friends, but losing his best friend was what finally broke him. He began to isolate himself from everyone. The smile that sparked warmth around those closest to him have lost it’s light. His eyes would turn red from the tears he shed each day.

Everyone, including you, began to worry for him. You did your best to be there for him. You would go over to his place each day making sure he eats, bathes, even taking him out for walks . In time, he began to bring a little bit of himself back.

_A love like ours_   
_Will never die_   
_As long as I_   
_Hold you near me_

When he finally gained himself back, you celebrated the occasion by giving him his camera. He was confused at first since this is his camera until you told him to look at the pictures. When he finally looked, it was pictures of him you took when he wasn’t looking. He had asked why there was so many of him. That was when you told him by taking the pictures you wanted to make memories of him.

It was then that Prompto’s passion for photography had returned. He started taking pictures whether it be you or you two together, because he too wanted to make memories.

He had thanked you in many ways for not giving up on him. He had thanked you for keeping the torch burning when all he could see was darkness. He was grateful to have you in his life and you to him as well.

_Bright are the stars that shine_   
_Dark is the sky_   
_I know this love of mine_   
_Will never die_   
_And I love him_

You continued to strum the guitar strings and when you hit the final note. Prompto leaned towards you for a kiss.

_Click!_


End file.
